Talent Show
by SlytherinMax
Summary: Kaiba sings! Joey sings a song for Kaiba. Kaiba doesn't remember his puppy. Crappy summery for a weird sroty.


Domino High School was having a talent show and Joey Wheeler was one of the first people to sign up. He was going to sing a song by Linkin Park. One of his favorite singers. The song was called 'points of authority'. Joey noticed that Kaiba had also signed up for the talent show. He was going to sing a song by Green Day called 'American Idiot'.

Joey also realized that he was right after Kaiba in the line up. With the talent show being the next day, Joey had to make everything perfect.

Seto's Pov

Pathetic Mutt is going to be in the talent show. I wonder what he's going to do. Points Of Authority? The mutt can sing? Oh well, it doesn't really matter because I'm going to win no matter what.

"Ladies and Gentleman! I present to you, the next one in line! Seto Kaiba!" Stupid idiot principle. "Alright, Mr. Kaiba, please tell them what you are going to do and so on and so forth. Get up there!" I hate you.

"Fine." I should just... NO! You can't quit! "I'm going to sing a song by Green Day called 'American Idiot'." Why me...

* * *

'Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation controlled by the media.  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind-fuck America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the idiot nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody clear propaganda.  
And sing along to the age of paranoia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the idiot nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information Age of hysteria.  
It's calling out to idiot America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the idiot nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue. '

* * *

There, I'm done. Now it's the Mutts turn.

3rd person POV

"Alright! Next up is Joey Wheeler!" the principal exclaimed as Joey ran up on the stage and snatched the mike from the principal.

"Ok, I'm going to sing a Linkin Park song call Points of authority. This song is for Seto Kaiba. Yeah. You heard me right. Seto Kaiba."

* * *

'Forfeit the game/stop the talk show Grind up the world/you're a taunt to know Forfeit the game/'cause tomorrow When it's all done/you reap what you sow

You love the way I look at you While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through You take away if I give in My life My pride is broken

You'd like to think you're never wrong (To live what you've learned) You have to act like you're someone (To live what you've learned) You want someone to hurt like you (To live what you've learned) You want to share what you've been through (To live what you've learned...learned...learned...learned)

You love the things I say I'll do- The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you You take away when I give in My life My pride is broken

You'd like to think you're never wrong (To live what you've learned) You have to act like you're someone (To live what you've learned) You want someone to hurt like you (To live what you've learned) You want to share what you've been through (to live what you've learned) (yo yo yo)

forfeit the game/stop the talk show grind up the world/you're ataunt to know forfeit the game/'cause tomorrow when it's all done/ reap what you sow forfeit the game/stop the talk show grind up the world/you're ataunt to know forfeit the game/'cause tomorrow when it's all done/you reap what you sow

you'd like to think you're never wrong (to live what you've learned) you have to act like you're someone (to live what you've learned) you want someone to hurt like you (to live what you've learned) you want to share what you've been through (to live what you've learned) you'd like to think you're never wrong (forfeit the game) (to live what you've learned) you have to act like you're someone (forfeit the game) (to live what you've learned) you want someone to hurt like you (forfeit the game) (to live what you've learned) you want to share what you've been through (To live what you've learned)'

* * *

And with that, Joey walked off the stage. Secretly wishing that ghe hadn't been so rude to the sexy blue eyed brunette.

"Wait Joey." Kaiba called from behind him.

"What do you want?" Joey called angrily.

"Is that what you really think of me?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. Actually it does matter to me."

"Why?"

"Because... Because I like you..." Joey spun around at those last three words.

"You are a liar. Why should I believe you? That's what you said before."

"What are you talking about?"

"The orphanage that you went to. I was the one who always went there to sing to you because you said you liked my voice. The day my parents took me away from here, you said you would never forget me. You said that you really liked me. That was only 10 years ago. You've already forgotten. That's pretty much the hole point of the song. That you are just a basterd that's obsessed with his company."

"Wait. You mean you're my Puppy."

"Quite with the damn nickname already! I thought that you might have actually remembered me when you called me that, but all you did was tease me. That's not being a very good friend."

"I never forgot about my Puppy." Kaiba whispered as he took a small locket out of his pocket.

"That's... us."

"I didn't recognize you because you have changed so much. But I have never forgotten my Puppy. I still care about you Joey."

"If you didn't know it was me then why did you say that you liked me?"

"I guess I kind of knew it was you, but was just denying it."

"Oh. Are you telling me the truth?"

"I love you Puppy." Kaiba smiled as he pulled Joey in for a deep and passionate kiss.

The End

* * *

Sakura: I'm tired because it is after 3:30 in the morning. So if this sucks, blame it on me being extremely tired. Angel and Ryan Fell asleep along time ago...

Bai bai!


End file.
